


How to (not) keep a secret

by pyroskepticxl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Cameos, F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy, Romance, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroskepticxl/pseuds/pyroskepticxl
Summary: Pharah and Mercy are the worst at keeping a secret and are being to obvious about their relationship.





	How to (not) keep a secret

“Ouch... Take it easy Angela... it hurts”

“I’ve told you a thousand times to not play hero on the field... now look at you”

“I wasn't playing... it’s my job, to protect the innocents” Fareeha said as Angela patched her arm. This time her injuries were somehow more serious, which left Angela a little mad and clearly worried about her girlfriend.

“I know dear but... look at you now... one broken hand, your chest is burned and” she said, hand going toward the dark skin of the Egyptian's face, caressing her cheek, looking at the cut earned early. “Just be careful next time, please?”

“Alright ya amar” Fareeha said smiling at the blonde in front of her “Come here...”

She whispered, sliding her hand onto Angela's waist, bringing her closer. The blonde didn’t hesitate to slip her arms around her lover's neck, smiling as their faces get closer, pressing her lips against the soldier's, who welcomed without any hesitation. It started slow getting rougher as the two desires each other’s more and more.

“Mein liebling... not... here” Angela was struggling to speak because of Fareeha, who was teasing, pressing her tongue in her neck and earlobe. She wanted her girlfriend, She wanted Fareeha to fuck her and make her scream but not in the medical bay... not there, where they could get caught at any moment. “Fareeh- mein gott... yes...” She now was getting trapped into the Egyptian's enchant.

Fareeha just gave her a smile and kept on kissing her neck, her only free hand making her way to the buttons on the blondes' shirt, quickly undoing them.

“HEY ANGIE... Lena asked if you wanted to- OH MY GOD... You two were fuck-“

“Hana shut up you want the hole base to know that?!”

“Fareeha please...” she said adjusting her shirt trying not to look at the girl next to the door “what do you want?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me, Lena and Lucio... but you’re pretty busy right now right doc?”

What Hana said had left both dumbfolded. Fareeha laughed trying to look cool and normal with her words while Angela was burning red. It was always like this, every time they were making out someone get to interrupt.

“Sorry Hana... I still have work to do”

“right... work... this is like the fourth time you make these excuses... why don’t you just say you want to get laid by Far-"

“Hana... out” she said looking as red as before. Again a bad idea that let herself go with it.

××××

“I told you it was a bad idea!”

Angela was clearly mad at her girlfriend. What if it was Jack instead of Hana? he was extremely strict about relationships above work, it would be clearly disappointing to him, even though the hole team knew something was going on between the two girls. What if it was Ana then? Angela would be dead now, even if Fareeha's mother had nothing against the doctor, they have not told her about their relationship, and Ana would not like to discover that way. They haven’t told anyone yet, they all just suspect but they never affirmed this nor denied it.

“oh” the soldier got up from her sit, walking towards the doctor who now was facing her computer screen. “so... you didn’t like?” obviously a tease from de dark skinned woman who whispered in her ear. 

A shiver ran down her spine knowing that Fareeha was behind her and feeling her lips against her earlobe and a hand going down her waist. Fareeha really knew how to tease her. Her smooth voice, her essence, all this could leave Angela drunk within a minute, even the slightest move, could drive her insane with the deepest desire to be touched and loved by the Egyptian.

“Please... not now dear... I need to work” it took her so much strength not to look at those caramel eyes, to refuse her words even if she wanted as much as Fareeha.

She groaned against her lover’s neck, hearing a low chuckle as answer, she could do nothing but smile at Angela.

“Fine but you own me one tonight"

“what?! I don’t” the doctor chuckled as she slapped the girl's arm playfully realizing she had just hit her patched arm and earning a low groan from the woman. “Mein gott I’m so sorry dear”

“it’s fine” she said taking a deep breath before speaking again now with a smile on her face. “Guess I deserved” said playfully, kissing the crook of the blonde's neck.

“will you at least get something to eat with me?” 

“Fine... but don’t try anything... not in front of everyone” she warned glancing the soldier taking a step away from her working table, dragging her toward the door, stealing a kiss before going to the kitchen.

××××

They got there hand in hand, stealing glances from the others in the place. Jesse, Lena and D.va were the ones left there. Of course they would tease them like always. At first it was hard for Fareeha, like she isn’t much of a talker and don’t like attention at all, teasing her and Angela left the girl pretty flustered at first but now she got quite used to it with the doctor's help.

“So luv... how ya doin with that arm?” Lena was the first to speak with them.

“we all know Angela's treating her well, why worry about her arm?” McCree spoke between the sips from the beer he was drinking.

That made Angela’s cheek burn red, she took a look at Fareeha, she was the same but trying to look cool like it was nothing.

They both said nothing about the teasing, focussing into their snacks. As always Fareeha was drinking her tea and Angela her cup of coffee. After some minutes the other three left the kitchen leaving the couple alone and the Egyptian wasted no time in making out with the Swiss doctor.

“what I said to you?” she left the table, her lover following behind, and stopped by the sink, feeling strong arms around her waist and a low hum near her ear.

“you said in front of them” she answered playfully pressing her arms a little more tight making Angela squeal lower, pressing kisses in her neck and shoulder “there’s no one here now, ya amar” 

Angela turned to face her. Blue eyes meeting dark ones. How could she resist by looking at those eyes and that smile. She got herself hypnotized by the Egyptian's enchant again. Hands sliding up to the back of Fareeha's neck, pulling her closer for the kiss. It was slow as always, getting harder and hotter as pleasure and desire grow inside both of them.

Fareeha chuckled kissing along Angela's jawline, who let out a small breath from her lips. She pulls the blonde up in the kitchen counter not breaking the kiss, hearing a brief squeal from her girlfriend, who wrapped her legs around her waist.

Fareeha was about to unbutton the doctor’s shirt when they both heard footsteps towards the place they were. A low curse in her native language escaping her lips.

“oh looks like someone is having much fun in here” they both new who this voice belongs to “good evening doctor ziegler... Fareeha.”

“H-hi m-mother I-"

“Ana I-I can explain...” Before she could finish her sentence, Angela dashed way from the counter.

Fareeha was now pale, standing freezed in place, trying to look away from her mother. Angela wasn’t in much difference. Her voice shaking and her cheeks both red as almost the color of blood.

“Explain what? Dear I know what’s going on between both of you” Ana said calmly as she stepped closer to the other side of the counter, picking up a cup of tea.

“You knew about it?” both asked dumbfolded and Ana nodded, sipping her tea.

“You know you can’t hide things from me, habibidi”

“when did y-"

“Please Fareeha, I’ve saw you two like this thousand times... in the medic bay once, then at the training room... I also heard noises coming from your room one day, habibidi” 

For Angela, it was extremely weird seeing the woman so calm like this. When it comes to Fareeha, Ana was so protective about her little girl, even thought she was already a grown up woman. Angela was sure she'd get shot by the sniper once she found out she's been going out with her daughter, but it wasn't like this.

“So you are not mad Ana? Not trying to kill me because I’ve been sleeping with Fareeha?”

“Well doctor... I’ve known you for years, I see you’re a good kid... but... are you sure you want this stupid kid?”

“I heard that, mother”

“If I wasn’t... would I still be with this dork?” Angela replied, smiling at the tall girl who frowned, looking away to hide the blush on her cheeks. Angela found it adorable though.

“Well well... you both better take care of each other... And be quiet at night... that night you woke up not only me but the others as well... oh and Jack knows it too...kids are so bad at keeping secrets”

Ana left the room before Angela could say or do anything, Fareeha new how her mother loved to tease the Swiss doctor and she knew her girlfriend would do something, like spit some curses over her or try something that would end bad, so she dashed towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around her noticing how hot she was due to the teasing.

“we are pretty bad at keeping secrets you know”

“yes... and now you know we own an explanation to Jack right?”

“I know” Fareeha smiled turning Angela to face her, lifting her head so their eyes met. She felt the worry in her voice “ya amar, it’s gonna be okay”

“how can you be sure? You know him, what if he says for us to breakup or if he dismiss you or me or-"

“Angela if he was against it he would’ve said to us already” she caressed the swiss's cheeks, pressing her body against her tighter “We are fine ya amar, stop worrying”

Angela’s grip on her waist tightens, she leans forward meeting the Egyptian's lips in a such slow motion. The world seemed like it had stopped, the kiss was slow and passionate, it was warm, comforting, like it was their first time kissing each other again. When the air was needed they both parted their lips but their foreheads kept pressed against each other. Angela was calm, only Fareeha could make her so calm and relaxed even in the worst moments.

“Fareeha... ich liebe dich”

“I love you too Angie”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction here and my first time righting in English which is not my first language so I apologize for the grammatical errors I've made.  
> Hope you like the story and thanks for reading it.  
> see ya next time.


End file.
